This invention is directed to a molded plastic friction fit knob.
An object of this invention is a molded plastic friction fit knob having resilient fingers which firmly engage a shaft having an end portion of U-shaped cross-section by frictionally engaging the inside surface of the U-shaped end portion.
Another object of this invention is a molded plastic friction fit knob having resilient fingers which are forced toward each other to resiliently grip a shaft when the shaft is inserted into the socket of the knob.
Another object of this invention is a molded plastic friction fit knob having a pair of L-shaped resilient fingers positioned back-to-back in a knob socket, which fingers provide a securing grip to shafts of U-shaped cross-section at their ends which vary within a range of tolerances of both internal and external diameters of the U-shaped end of the shafts.
Another object of this invention is a molded plastic friction fit knob having a high torquing capability.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.